It Started Out Simple
by BlackWind92
Summary: When Xaldin yells at Demyx, Demyx goes to the nearest door to hide out. Whos room? Zexions. Yaoi, DemyxZexion. Not as bad as summary makes it sound. Rated for future chapters.
1. Intro

Yo! -waves- I've decided to write a story with more then one chapter about Demyx and Zexion. Pre-CoM. Yes, this is indeed yaoi! ZexionDemyx, so if you don't like then don't read.

_Italics:_ Flashbacks or I'm putting a certain emphasis on a word. You should be able to tell.  
**Bold:** Sound effects.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Na-da, zip, zero, zilch.

And on to the story.

Intro

Demyx rapped lightly on the grayish colored door that contrasted the white walls. Every second or so he would glance around the corridor, as if waiting for anything to jump out at him. And that was just the truth.

_"Demyx!" Was the snarl he heard behind him as a heavy blast of wind slammed him into a wall._

"Hey! What was that for?" He said, staggering to his feet and facing Xaldin. "You know very well what!" Was the gruff reply as Xaldin stepped closer to the annoyed Demyx. In return, Demyx stepped back. Xaldin foreword. Demyx back. This went on for a few moments until Demyx was backed into a wall. The nervous blonde couldn't help but gulp. When Xaldin was mad, it was never pretty.

"_I d-didn't do nuthin." Demyx forced the words out of his mouth. "Liar!" Was the immediate response from Xaldin, as his spears hit the wall right next to Demyx's head. Yelping in surprise, Demyx's hands flew up to cover his head in weak self-defense. "You're gonna pay for trashing my room you little punk!" Xaldin shrieked, his eyes stormy._

_**Axel**. That was who came to mind when Xaldin spoke why he was so enraged. Xaldin and Axel were always at each other's throats, doing mean things to each other. Sure, Demyx and Xaldin had a bit of an argument yesterday over who got the last bag of chips, but that was no reason for Xaldin to accuse him of trashing his room! Demyx may prank everybody once in a while, but he knows better then to mess with his (or hers, in Larxene's case) rooms._

_A quiet yelp escaped his lips as another blast of wind sent him skidding down the corridor a ways, jolting him out of his thoughts. Turning tail and racing down the halls, the heavy sound of Xaldins footsteps pounded after him, telling him quickly that running wasn't about to get him away from the said mans fury._

_Summoning up a portal a few feet ahead of him, Demyx picked up speed and lept into the portal, it closing quickly behind him with a "Damn!" from Xaldin._

So, here he was. No idea who's room it was, but he didn't really care. He had to hide somewhere after all! _'But whoever it is in this room, they're taking way to long to open the goddamn door!' _He thought in annoyance, knocking again on the door, this time with more urgency. There was no telling when Xaldin was going to find him.

Finally, the door opened to reveal the one and only Zexion. The one and only _annoyed_ Zexion.

"Zexy! You've gotta help me out here. Xaldin thinks I trashed his room when it was really Axel but he won't listen and is about ready to kill me!" At this point, Zexion couldn't help but wonder how in all the worlds anyone could say all that in one breath. He also didn't want to help Demyx out. It was his problem, not Zexions. Better off not getting involved. So, he shut the door, but that plan failed almost immediately. A loud **thwack **and a shout of '_Ouch!'_ was what happened when he shut his door. Apparently, Demyx wasn't going to take no for an answer if he was going to shove his foot in the door.

"Fine. You can hide out in here for a little while." Zexion sighed, not willing to argue with the blonde.

"Thanks Zexy! You're the best!" Demyx said gleefully as he stepped into Zexions dark room, the door shutting behind him.

"Yeah, yeah…just don't call me Zexy."

End

Yeah, so that's it. . I know its short, but I just wanted to put this up now because..Uh..Well I don't really know why, but I did. Later chapters will be longer, I promise! R&R please.

-BlackWind92


	2. Slight Confusion

Hi again. This is chapter two! I wasn't gonna write it today, then I was, then I wasn't, then I was, and so forth. So I decided I might as well because I have nothing else to do and I got a bit of an idea.

_Italics:_ Possible flashback, mainly thoughts or emphasized words.

**Bold:** Sound effect.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

And on to the story.

Slight Confusion

Zexion wanted nothing more then to die. Letting Demyx stay in his room for a while was _not_ a good idea. Apparently, the blond didn't know when to shut up! He talked about everything and nothing at the same time, and somehow managed to keep on going. It was driving him insane!

"Man Zexy, how do you live in a room like this?" Demyx said, looking around.

"I just do. And how many times do I have to say it-Don't call me Zexy." Was his stoic reply.

His room wasn't that dark…Well, not to him anyways. The walls were black, with midnight blue plush carpeting. There was an oak desk off to the side of his room, a few papers scattered over it and a few drawers attached, containing more paper and who knows what else. His bed was against the wall farthest from his door, black satin sheets and pillowcases. A gray door was near his desk, branching into his own bathroom. There was a stone fireplace on the wall opposite his desk, with a bare oak mantle.

Okay, maybe to an outsider it was a little dark. Just not to Zexion. This was his sanctuary, where he could be alone to think, to write, to do as he felt needed. But now the hyper-happy blonde that Zexion close to hated was invading his sanctuary!

"Zexy? Zexion?" And waving a hand in front of his face.

Scowling, he reached up and batted the hand away, a slightly annoyed fire flashing in his eyes.

"I heard you. My room isn't dark. You're just too bright." Zexion growled, walking past Demyx and sitting in the chair next to his desk. "Don't you think you can leave and go back to your own room now? You've been here about half an hour. I doubt Xaldin is still looking for you."

"Hmm…I don't know…maybe. I guess I can leave now." Was Demyx's answer, a slightly hurt look adorning his face. Now, why would he feel hurt? Tch, like he can feel emotions anyways. Or…Can they? Zexion felt annoyed with Demyx for invading his room. Xaldin felt anger for Axel trashing his room, and Demyx felt fear of Xaldin…They did feel. They did.

"Right…Just go, okay?" Zexion said, pushing Demyx out of his room despite his protests. As he was about to shut the door though, Demyx started to speak.

"Um…Thanks, Zexion. For letting me stick around." He sounded kind of…Nervous, really.

"Not a problem." With that, he shut his door. Sighing slightly, he turned and walked back to his bed, flopping down on his back and staring at his ceiling, immersing himself in thoughts.

Zexion's POV

_We feel emotions. After everything I've been told, I now see it was a lie. Sure, we're Nobodies, I will accept that fact with ease. Its true that we are not born, we are created. Mistakes, never meant to be. But we feel emotions. All of us were told by The Superior that emotions are non-existent with us, but it isn't true! Anger, fear, annoyance, gratitude, nervousness-Those are all emotions that have been felt today. And now, curiosity. Why did Xemnas lie, saying we couldn't feel emotions? Why haven't we ever realized this before? Did we just never give it any thought, for we were to busy acting as mindless slaves to Xemnas? _

Those thoughts were starting to overwhelm Zexion. He didn't understand, and so many 'whys' were racing through his head it was impossible to concentrate on a sole thought.

Finally though, he managed to drift to sleep, despite his whirlwind of thoughts.

Demyx's POV

The musician heaved a sigh as Zexions door slammed behind him. To be completely serious, right from the start, when Zexion had opened the door, he had hoped he would be able to get to know Zexy a little bit better if he got to hide out in his room until Xaldin cooled off. He hadn't gotten anything out of his short time with Zexion, only that the man could be a stoic basterd. Though, right as he left, he could have swore that he looked kind of confused, like he was realizing something he hadn't known before.

What could he have been realizing? … Pfft. Like I'll ever know. He'd never tell me anything.

These thoughts almost depressed him. Why was Zexion like that anyways? He aimed to find out, that's for sure. Maybe he just needed a friend…Yeah! That's it! He would get to be Zexions friend, and then he would have to tell him stuff!

Grinning, Demyx pushed open his own door and stepped back into his room, glad to finally have something to work on.

End of Chapter Two

Well, there it is! I was a little rushed in writing this, I'm set to leave in a few minutes to go to my friends house, but I really wanted to finish and put this chapter up so I can look forward to coming home tomorrow to a bunch of lovely review alerts in my inbox!

…

I can look forward to that, right? LOL!

Well, that's all. Keep watch for the third chapter, okay?

-BlackWind92


	3. A Simple Conversation

All right, so I didn't update as soon as I would have liked, but I just had to get off my lazy ass and actually write something. Which I have been too lazy to do. So I'm gonna wing this chapter and hope it turns out okay…

_Flashbacks. Possibly thoughts or emphasized words, you should be able to tell._

**Emphasized words usually. Sound effects also.**

To my reviewers: Thank you all very much! Your support is helpful.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A Simple Conversation

No particular POV

One week had passed since the day that Xaldin freaked out on Demyx, and nothing had happened. Demyx would talk to Zexion every chance he got, which ended up being only twice. The first time they were passing in the hallways. Demyx stopped and said hi, but Zexion kept walking. And Demyx knew better then to bother Zexion when he was like that, so he let it go. The second time though, that didn't go so well…

The meeting that Xemnas had called was over, and everyone was leaving as quickly as they could. Xemnas' speeches never were very interesting-in fact, most of the Organization just fell asleep during them, including Demyx himself. Then Xigbar would poke him to wake him up when it was over, and off everyone would go. So, go he did, but faster then usual. This time, he was gonna catch up to Zexion and get a conversation going'!

So, racing out of the meeting room, he grinned as Zexion came into sight, almost as soon as he rounded the first corner.

"Zexion!" He shouted, hoping that the older Organization member would stop. He didn't.

So, Demyx ran up and placed a hand tentatively on Zexions shoulder, stopping him and turning him around.

"What do you want?" Was his blank response. How unsurprising…Just like Zexy.

"I wanna know how've you been! I mean, you almost never leave your room so no one sees you…And…Yeah." Demyx finished lamely, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that had, only seconds before, been on Zexions shoulder. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, and he wondered why. Why in the world would he be blushing? He had a perfectly good reason to seek out Zexion, it was because he never saw him. That was it.

Right?

"…I don't need people checking up on me. But if you're **so** worried, I'm fine." And with that, Zexion walked off, his pace quick, all to get away from the blonde.

And that was that. He had gotten more out of Zexion then what he had thought he would, so Demyx was happy…For now anyways.

That had been three days ago, and Demyx still couldn't figure out why he had blushed at that moment in time. Was he embarrassed about asking how Zexion was? Or was it something else, something…Deeper? He couldn't truthfully say he wanted to find out just yet. After all, Zexion was still being as cold to him as ever…but he had told him how he had been doing. That was an improvement from him not saying anything at all.

Still though, Demyx wanted more. He wanted Zexion to be his friend, to open up to him, no matter how long it took! Zexion would be Demyx's friend, and nothing would come between Demyx and his goal. Not even death! … Okay, maybe that would come between him and his goal. But…eh, he just wouldn't think about that.

So here he was, heading down the hall to Zexions room. He was hoping that he would get to talk to Zexion a little bit more today, if Zexy was in a good mood anyways, and that was pretty rare.

Zexion's POV

**Knock, knock.**

Zexion almost groaned. He had smelled Demyx as soon as the blonde had gotten within twenty feet of his room, and he had hoped that he was just going to keep walking, just pass by, but it sounded like that wasn't going to happen.

What's with this guy? He keeps bothering me! Was what Zexion thought as he pulled open his door to reveal none other then who he'd expected. Demyx grinned as soon as the door opened, obviously happy that he had opened the door. There! There it was again, what were supposed to be non-existent, they were showing again. Emotions. Demyx was happy. Zexion was exasperated. Hah! No hearts my ass…

"Zexion! Glad to see you opening your door and being social!" Those words cut abruptly into his thoughts, making him turn his focus onto Demyx. Was that his way of greeting? How odd…

"If you're here to just bother me, I'll shut the door now and not answer it for you again." There, that should make him calm down a bit. Or freak him out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need to get like that Zexy, I'm just here to say hi and see how you're doing!" Looks like it was the latter.

"Fine. Hi. I'm fine. And how are you?" Maybe Demyx missed the cruel sarcasm in his voice because he grinned again, as if Zexion had just made his day. Maybe he was just ignoring the sarcasm.

"That's good! And I've been pretty well myself, thank you." Zexion liked to think he was just to optimistic and kind to be mean right back to Zexion. Though, Zexion couldn't help but feel a little bad now. Demyx hadn't done anything to him-it was almost as if the poor guy was just trying to be his friend. If so, Zexion couldn't see why. No one wanted to be his friend. He was the creepy, cold and cruel loner. So why is the most optimistic, hyper, and happy member trying to be-friend him?

"Um…well, have you done anything interesting lately?"

"Can't say I have. Yourself?"

"Nope."

"I see."

There was silence for a moment. Finally, Demyx managed a weak grin and a wave before turning and walking off without another word. Zexion rolled his eyes and shut his door, once again musing on the concept of emotions and hearts, but there was also something new added to his thoughts.

Why was Demyx making him feel emotions?

Demyx's POV

I did it! I got to carry on a conversation with Zexy! Demyx mentally rejoiced. Finally, his goal was starting to look a little more possible! Zexion had seemed annoyed at first when he opened the door, and then, even cruel sadistic-ness had entered his voice. Then he had actually talked in a normal voice, as if…As if…

No, never. Zexion hadn't felt bad; Zexion didn't feel emotions, unlike him.

Then, it hit him.

Zexion truly thinks we don't have hearts, don't have emotions! That's why he looked so confused, that one day. He was starting to realize something he hadn't realized before.

Demyx couldn't help but laugh. He had realized long ago that they had hearts and emotions; it was pretty obvious to him. Sure, The Superior denied it and said they were heartless and emotionless, but that doesn't mean its true. He didn't have to listen to that old man! Well, in a way, he did, but…He didn't have to listen to everything he said per say. So he wouldn't!

_We have emotions, we have hearts._ He thought, as he walked through the corridors towards his room.

_And I'll help Zexion realize it!_

End Chapter Three

Heehee! Done with chapter three! R & R please, if you like!

-BlackWind92


	4. Disorganization

Hey everybody. I know, it's a bit of a late update for me. Sadly though, since its nearing the end of the school year, all my teachers are piling on the homework and huge, end of the year projects. So I'm stressed for time during the day. It doesn't help that a lot of my friends like to stop by right after school and hang for two or three hours. Then they go home, its 6:30 time for dinner, and after dinner I finish up homework and totally crash. So I'm usually in bed at 8…without doing any work on this fanfic. So, once again, I'm winging this chapter. I'm definitely going to try and make it long though. Just like all of you, I don't like short chapters either.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Thoughts or flashback. You should be able to tell._

**Emphasized words.**

On with the story!

Disorganization

Zexion's POV

The day after the awkward conversation with Demyx-well, morning after. Even though technically there never was mornings in The World That Never Was, it was still 'early'. Maybe around 4am, but Zexion hadn't bothered to look at his clock yet. He was just being lazy. Zexion was kind of lethargic in the mornings, he could more or less care about if he had put the right clothes on in the right spots. That was showing what he was like in the mornings.

Zexion had woken up at this unruly hour for no reason he could pinpoint. Maybe he had fallen asleep yesterday too early. Yeah, that was probably it. Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, he let out a yawn and stretched before getting up and going to his closet. Throwing on a cloak over his black boxers, he glanced at the clock.

_Ug…4:37am…_ He thought with a loud groan. Slamming his closet door, he left his room quickly and down to the kitchen he went. It was still early, so he hadn't bothered putting on pants or zipping up his cloak just yet. No one would be up, so why worry?

Tch. No one up, right. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, Zexion froze, looking like a deer in headlights. Sitting at the table was Demyx, chugging down what he had to guess would be coffee. At the sight of Zexion dressed as he was, Demyx promptly snorted into his coffee and set the cup down quickly, coffee quickly dripping down his face. Laughing, he grabbed the nearest paper towel and wiped the coffee off his face.

"M-Morning Zexy!" He managed to stutter in between his laughs.

"Demyx!" Zexion hissed, spinning around and zipping up his cloak. "What the hell are you doing up?" Spinning back around to face Demyx, Zexion realized he was STILL only in his boxers and cloak. That didn't help matters much.

"Drinking coffee. Well, I was, until you came here…" Demyx promptly started snickering again. "Jeez, who would have ever thought Zexion would be so lazy as to not fully dress in the mornings."

"You keep quiet about this Demyx, or you'll regret it." Zexion snarled, walking swiftly across the kitchen and grabbing his own mug out of one of the many cabinets and filling it with coffee. Taking a sip, he shut his eyes for a moment and willed his embarrassment away.

"Heh. You look embarrassed Zexy! Of course, you can't be embarrassed. After all…we don't have hearts, right Zexy? So no emotions." Demyx's voice was oddly angelic, as if he was toying with Zexion.

"I…Wait…What? Of course we don't." Zexion stuttered again. He couldn't help it. Demyx knew that Zexion thought they did, didn't he? What the hell, had that blonde gotten into his head and read his thoughts or something?

Demyx laughed. "Oh I know we do. But you don't. Or do you? We have emotions Zexion, we show them every day. Your just taking a long time to realize that not everything the Superior says is true." Zexion frowned at this and leaned back against the counter. Who would have thought Demyx would ever be able to talk seriously about such a deep matter.

"…Yeah. I know." Zexion wasn't going to lie to Demyx. He could tell they had emotions and hearts, but he was having a hard time coming to grasp the fact. Why would the Superior lie to them?

"Good to hear! Now, I think you'd better be getting dressed the rest of the way now. I think Xigbar and Saix are up."

"How do you kno—"

Demyx pointed a finger towards the ceiling. "I hear guns going off and annoyed yells, don't you?" Zexion stopped and listened carefully. Sure enough, the sound of Xigbar's guns and Saix's roars were to be heard.

"Shit." With that being said, Zexion raced to the sink and dumped the remaining coffee into the sink, also placing the cup in it, even though it was already piled high with dishes. With an inaudible groan, he remembered that it was his turn to do the dishes. Great.

Summoning a portal to his room, he quickly strided into it, glad to be back in the security of his room, no matter how dark it was to the hyper blonde he had left behind.

_Now then, to find my pants…_

Demyx's POV

Demyx bit back a laugh at Zexions reaction, and watched the older Nobody until he had disappeared into his portal of darkness. Zexions timing couldn't have been better, as Xigbar walked into the kitchen right as the portal disappeared into nothingness.

"Who were you talking to blondie? I heard two voices in here talking, and one of 'em was yours, but I didn't quite recognize the other." Xigbar spoke gruffly as he took as seat across from Demyx at the table.

"Your going insane old man. I'm the only one in this room." Was Demyx's quick reply. Zexion probably wouldn't like it if he told the rest of the Organization what had went on in the kitchen. Well, scratch that. Zexion wouldn't like it if he told the Organization how DIS-organized he was in the mornings. Demyx bit back a laugh at this.

"Old? Why you little…" Xigbar trailed off as another voice broke into the conversation.

"Children, children. Get along will you?" Came the calm voice of Saix, with a hint of biting sarcasm and shallow exasperation.

Xigbar and Saix proceded to get into an argument because of the titles being used; Children and old man didn't much appeal to Xigbar.

End of Chapter 4

Bah, that was short. Sorry guys, I kinda ran out of muse…But please let this hold you off for a while! My next update might take a bit longer then this one did, it depends on the amount of homework we're given during the last few weeks of school. Last day is the 22nd. W00T! As soon as summer break hits, I'll have a lot more free time, so hopefully I'll update way more before I go across the USA to visit an old friend for a month or some amount of time like that. Then you probably won't get any updates at all, but I'll warn you guys as to when I'm leaving and when I get back. So…Yeah. Enough of my ramblings. Just hit the pretty little button that makes you review, kay? XD Thanks in advance!

-BlackWind92


	5. Chapter 5

This update has taken me longer then I thought it would. I've been hanging out with my friends a lot, and so I haven't had any time to write. You know, I thought that now summer has started I'd be able to write a lot more because I would have a lot of free time, but I guess I was wrong. It looks like I'll be away from my computer more then ever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Here's chapter five, with an AxelxRoxas side-story thing included.

Chapter 5

The argument between Saix and Xigbar was short. It ended in Saix almost losing a foot and Xigbar almost needing another eye patch. Simple to say, Xemnas wasn't pleased. He heard the commotion and came into the kitchen, roaring about it being to early to be arguing, and that now wasn't the time for internal fighting…or something of the sort. Demyx had been laughing too hard to really listen with all his focus.

When Xemnas had finished ranting, Xigbar and Saix had slunk off to who knows where, huge dents in their ego for sure. Calmly, Xemnas had then swiftly chugged down what seemed to be half a gallon of milk. Without using a glass. Demyx made a mental note to never drink anything if its been opened already. Sometimes, Demyx really wondered about Xemnas' sanity. He could get a little…Kooky at times.

Bowing slightly to Xemnas, Demyx swiftly left the kitchen and began walking down the halls. Time to actually DO something! He hadn't trained in a while…maybe he could get Axel to train with him, or maybe Larxene. They both seemed to enjoy sparring. Larxene's door was closest, so Larxene it is.

Larxene opened the door right after the first knock. He could never figure it out. Demyx could knock once and the door would be open in less then two seconds. Maybe she was psychic and knew when someone was about to knock on her door.

"What's up?" Quirked Larxene, tilting her head to the side.

"Bored. Wanna spar?"

"Sure. Only if you're ready to lose."

"Oh its on."

Larxene shut her door and matched Demyx step-for-step to the courtyard, which was the Organizations training ground really. The courtyard though, was already in use. Axel and the newest member, Roxas, were duking it out in what looked like a death match. Number VIII and XIII are both good friends, and very competitive. Sometimes though, Demyx wondered if there was something…more, between them. They seemed much closer then just good friends. Of course, Demyx would never say that to their faces. He'd probably get burned or have a keyblade lodged in his stomach for even mentioning it. Beside him, Larxene giggled.

"They'd be a cute couple." These words were said in between giggles.

"You think they'll get together?" Replied Demyx, trying to not laugh. Maybe Larxene really was psychic. After all, he had just been thinking about that.

"I dunno, but I think things might start heating up between them in a moment."

Axel's POV

_Finally!_ He thought, grinning, as he pinned Roxas down underneath him. Moving his arm, he brought a chakram to Roxas' neck.

"I win." Axel smirked.

"You always win." Roxas grunted in reply.

"Yeah, because I'm better. So, what do I win?" Minds have a weird way of making you regret your words. As soon as the words escaped his lips, quite a few dirty things popped into his mind. Roxas was just a friend. _A friend I have very strong feelings for…No! He doesn't like me like that._ Axel could feel the heat rising to his face. He hoped Roxas wouldn't notice. According to the quirked eyebrow and knowing look Number XIII was giving him, Roxas had noticed.

"This!" Roxas quipped, propping himself up on his elbows and pressing his lips against the fire wielders. Axel's eyes widened in surprise, not responding to Roxas' movement. After a few seconds though, his eyes slid shut and he was kissing Roxas back. His tongue slid over the younger boys mouth, it opening in almost immediate response.

In the background, someone started coughing, and someone else started laughing. The two guys broke apart from each other and stared in shock at Larxene and Demyx.

"They've been watching this whole time..." Roxas mumbled in embarrassment.

"Oh well, let them watch." Axel mumbled back, pulling Roxas back in the kiss, which quickly began heating up.

Demyx's POV

Demyx practically choked on his own spit and began coughing as Roxas and Axel began making out, while Larxene began giggling.

"Maybe we should get out of here. I have a feeling Axel is gonna burn us later anyways." He said quietly as soon as his coughing fit stopped.

"Yeah, screw sparring…we won't be able to at all today I bet with them there. Well, see yah later!" Larxene chirped, leaping into a portal that closed after her. Demyx rolled his eyes and walked back into the The Castle That Never Was.

Demyx's thoughts wandered and he didn't realize that he was about to walk right into someone. A someone with a light violety silver shade of hair that swept over one eye.

End of Chapter 5

Sorry for the short chapter…R&R please.


	6. Just A Little Push

Heyheyhey! This will probably be my last update for a while. See, I'm going to Tennessee tonight until the 13th of August, and I doubt I'll have written another chapter by then. If I have then go me! But I still doubt it; so don't get your hopes up.

In this chapter, I'm gonna try and start getting the romance between Demyx and Zexion flowing! Time to kick it up a notch.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

Just A Little Push

Demyx's POV

As soon as Demyx rounded the corner, he found himself jolted to a stop and thrown back slightly.

"Oh! Sorry!" He yelped, realizing he had walking right into Zexion, who had fallen on the floor. Demyx couldn't help but think Zexion looked kinda cute, sitting there staring up at him with a bewildered look. _Wait…Cute? Where did that come from? I don't like Zexion like that! …I think._ Realizing Zexion was still sitting on the floor yanked him from his thoughts. He held out his hand to the smaller male, a sheepish grin on his face.

Demyx pulled Zexion to his feet as the said one accepted the hand that was reached out towards him, and it took Demyx a second to realize one thing. Helping Zexion up had brought them very close. Like, so close that there was almost no space in between them.

Zexion's POV

Zexion didn't know what hit him. Literally. So now, here he was, knocked flat on his ass looking bewildered at the person responsible. Demyx. The reason why he had been thinking so much lately. _Just my luck._ His own mind murmured sarcastically in his head. After a moment though, Demyx was offering to help him up, so he gladly took Demyx's hand and was hoisted to his feet. He noticed though that he kinda liked the feeling of Demyx's hand holding his. _No! Bad Zexion. You shan't think of him like that, he's only a friend. Right. A friend._

Now, those thoughts did not help the fact that he was now standing extremely close to Demyx. So close, that only a little push would make it so their lips touched…

**WHAM! **

No particular POV

"Oops! Sorry Zexi---Holy crap…I, uh, didn't mean to interrupt anything. " Came Xigbar's gruff voice that turned into shock. And possibly horror. "Heheh…" No, that wasn't horror, that was the "Ooohhh, blackmail!" voice. After his weird laugh, he was gone.

And now Demyx and Zexion were kissing. Not on purpose though, really. Xigbar and turned the corner and bumped – okay, more like slammed – into Zexion, pushing him into Demyx and making their lips connect. Yeah. That's it.

Both Zexion and Demyx were frozen in place, neither knowing what to do. Well, until Demyx shut his eyes and put his arms around Zexion. That threw Zexion over the edge. Zexion found himself returning (and enjoying) the kiss, allowing himself to be pushed against the wall.

Demyx's tongue darted out and slip along Zexions lips, asking for entrance to his mouth. Zexion gladly obliged, moaning slightly as Demyx took advantage of his obedience. Zexions hands began to roam, lower, lower, until finding the blondes pants line. Hooking his fingers only slightly underneath his pants, he pulled Demyx closer to him, pushing his own body against Demyx's.

Click, snap, whirr… 

Demyx and Zexion pulled apart and stared at the camera like two deer caught in headlights. Two very naughty, dirty, deer. Like, two naughty, dirty deer that were starting to go at it on the highway. Said deer wanting to kill the fox that had just caught them on camera.

Axel was grinning like crazy, while Roxas stood behind him laughing quietly.

"AXEL!" Demyx and Zexion roared at the same time, both looking ready to kill. If deer could kill anyways. Said red-haired man spun around, grabbed Roxas' hand and the two sped off down the halls. Around a corner and they were gone.

The two naughty deer - Okay, okay, Demyx and Zexion – Turned back towards each other, neither knowing what to say about what had just happened. Zexion unhooked his fingers from Demyx's pants, moving off the side and spinning around so Demyx wouldn't see the blush rising to his face.

_  
What just happened? _Were the only words going thru his mind. _Okay, that was all a mistake. Yeah. A mistake. Oh hell, what am I thinking, I enjoyed that. Shit. Shit shit shit. Okay, I guess I…I've got feelings for Demyx. Okay. Not that hard to admit. _

Zexions thoughts were interrupted as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Zexions waist, pulling him back against someone's warm body.

"Wanna pick up where we left off somewhere more…Private?" The voice was low and seducing, and he knew exactly who it belonged to. The owner of the voice began nuzzling Zexions neck, who tilted his head back and crooked to the side to look at Demyx.

"Why not?" He said, smiling. Not a second was wasted in opening a portal to Demyx's room, the two of them stepping in without hesitation, both knowing exactly what was going to transpire in the room.

End

Heehee. I'm leaving it there for now. I'm not a smut writer really, I can't write that kind of stuff (yet) so I'm going to leave it to your guy's imagination to think up what went on in Demyx's room. Maybe later in the story I'll write something, or I'll write a completely different story with smut. As said I can't write that stuff, so I don't know though. But yeah. This is the last update for a while; I hope it made your standards.

Reviews appreciated.

BlackWind92


	7. Confrontations

You know what's really pathetic? I forgot what happened in my own story. XD Seriously! I went back and read all of It Started Out Simple…So. Now I'm going to get the seventh chapter up! I've made you wait more then two weeks. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.

Confrontations

Blue eyes fluttered open, seeing a sight that he hadn't ever thought he would wake up to. A centimeter in front of his own face was Demyx's, his eyes still shut. Memories of the night before flooded back to Zexion before he panicked.

He and Demyx had…_Oh dear God._ Now he panicked.

Slowly sitting up, careful to not wake Demyx, he looked around the room. If anything, it was further proof of last night. Discarded clothes were randomly spotted on the floor, and Zexion resisted the urge to fall back on the bed with a sigh of pure anxiety. What would the rest of the Organization say? Was this forbidden?

The bed shifted and a yawn sounded behind Zexion – Demyx was up. Speaking of him, how… Was it even possible for him to act as he had the night before? His voice had lowered, taking on a mysterious, even a seductive tone. Demyx almost seemed fearless as his hands wandered all over Zexion, making number VI moan in pleasure…Zexion shivered. Whether it was because Demyx's room was freezing cold or excitement that the memories had stirred, he couldn't tell.

"…So last night it doesn't have to mean anything, I mean, I got carried away, I'm really sorry…It was just a mistake, I didn't mean…" Demyx's voice cut right into his thoughts. Had he been talking? Zexion turned to face him, noticing quickly that he seemed nervous and only slightly worried. A mistake…No.

"Demyx. You don't have to apologize for anything, it wasn't a mistake." Zexion whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed with his own words. He spoke the truth though. "Now c'mon. Today's another stupid rant of the Superiors, as always." Zexions words seemed to spark something in Demyx, and Number IX grinned. "Right."

In the Meeting room

As soon as the duo stepped into the meeting room, an eerie hush fell over the entire room. After a moment of pure silence, Axel started snickering, and Roxas covered his mouth with a hand, attempting to hold back his laughter. The Superior cleared his throat as Zexion and Demyx took their seats, deftly ignoring the laughter. The meeting started, and everyone soon fell into their own world. Listening to the Superior got boring; it was always the same thing.

Zexion, an elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, looked about ready to fall asleep, which was new. Usually Zexion listened to the Superior, no matter how repetitive he got.

"Zexion, you usually have something to add. Any words?" Xemnas said after a particularly long part of his rant. Zexion shot up in his chair and looked around before pointing to himself. "Yes Zexion, you." Came Xemnas' voice, sounding like he was talking to a five year old.

"Er... Nope. Not really." Zexion mumbled. He hadn't been paying attention, for once. He had other things to think about at the moment. Zexy slunk down in his chair, slightly embarrassed.

"Okay then. As I was saying…" And so continues the weekly rant of Xemnas.

End

I know, I know, its short! It took me like, three hours to write this, and I can't come up with anymore right now. I'll work on chapter eight soon, I promise. It might take a week though. High school orientation is coming up soon, and that's got me on edge. I've got to many other things on my mind right now to write very much. The next chapter will be much longer, I swear.

-Blackwind92


	8. Revenge Is Worth It

Well, I promised this chapter would be longer, so here goes. No rant this time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Revenge Is Worth It**

The meeting ended quickly, and everyone eventually left the room. Xemnas and Saix where the only ones to stay behind, claiming they had 'things to discuss'. Right. In other words, they wanted to be alone together.

"Hey, Zexion!" Zexion stopped walking and waited for Demyx to catch up to him. As soon as he did, the two began walking side by side. Where to, they weren't sure. They were just walking around.

"So…Does it bother you, that the whole Organization knows about us?" Demyx asked, putting an arm around Zexion's shoulders.

"No, not really. I couldn't care less." Zexion replied, leaning his head slightly on Demyx's shoulder. "Can't say I liked that they all were giggling about it though…" Zexion trailed off there.

"Hmm…Well then, lets give them something else to laugh at then!"

"Like what?"

"Axel and Roxas of course."

It only took a few minutes for Demyx and Zexion to come up with a plan to get revenge on Axel and Roxas. All they really needed was a photo of them both together, and spreading it around. That's all it took to get the rumors about themselves starting, so why not for Axel and Roxas?

Now, finding the needed guys proved harder then expected. They split up, both armed with camera's, to find them. Demyx was the one to walk past Axel's room and hear the weird noises. So, slowly, he pushed open Axel's door and looked in on a sight he really wished to never see. It was nothing he and Zexion hadn't done, but still, seeing two other Organization member's going at it wasn't exactly the greatest sight.

So, he held up the camera, snapped a picture, and got out of their fast. He knew they had seen him, he could hear the yells now. But that wouldn't be a problem for quite a while. When they finally got their pants back on, maybe then he would get hurt. But revenge is worth it.

_The Next Day_

Dinner was actually quite peaceful. No one questioned the black eye Demyx now wore, nor did they laugh when he and Zexion walked into the room. This time, they laughed when Axel and Roxas entered. Yes, the revenge had been worth the pain. Zexion didn't like the fact that Demyx had gotten beat up for the picture, but Demyx constantly said he was fine, so Number VI finally gave up on asking how he was.

Axel had the decency to blush as red as his hair when the Organization began laughing, and Roxas simply slunk down in his seat.

Yes, revenge was sweet.

**End**

Ack! It like, wasn't any longer then the last chapter. You all probably want to kill me for these short chapters. I'm sorry everyone, I really am, I just don't know what to do with this story now. I think I might make one more chapter and have that be it.

-Blackwind92


	9. Wrapping It Up

This is it everyone

This is it everyone. The last chapter. Pretty much, I'm done with fanfiction. I just have felt bad lately, because every now and then I get a review and realize how lame it is of me to just leave a story hanging. So, here we go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Wrapping It Up

After a few weeks, no one really cared about Axel and Roxas, or me and Zexion. The hype about the Organizations new couples had just… Stopped. Expecialy since Roxas had disappeared. If anything, that was the new hype. Everyone wanted to know where he had gone, but there was no finding the guy. It was as if he had just disappeared.

Axel, of course, was a wreck. He barely ever showed up at the Castle anymore, and when he did, all he would do is sleep. Other than that, he was always out searching. Roxas had been his life, his heart.

As for me and Zexion, it's hard for us to find time with each other. Xemnas has been sending Zexion out on missions more and more, each mission lasting longer than the last. It's as if Xemnas is trying to make us all feel like crap, like we're empty. Afterall, he's convinced we don't have hearts. Sometimes I wonder if he sent Roxas away, or maybe killed him. He probably saw Roxas as a threat, since Axel was starting to be more rebellious because of the boy.

Now I'm wondering if Zexion is the next person he's going to make disappear. I'm too afraid to talk to Zexion about it, because I know he'd just say he won't disappear, and that everything will be fine. I hope he's right.

The End

I lost the will to write this. Sorry, it's a lame ending, but, it's an ending.


End file.
